1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoreceptor drum unit which is provided in an image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer or a copying machine, a bearing member which is disposed in the photoreceptor drum unit, an end section member, and a method for manufacturing the bearing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus which is represented by a laser printer or a copying machine, a process cartridge which is attachable to and detachable from a body (hereinafter, refer to as an “apparatus body”) of the image forming apparatus is provided.
The process cartridge is a member which forms contents to be expressed by letters or figures and transfers the contents to a recording medium, such as a paper sheet, and here, includes a photoreceptor drum in which the transferred contents are formed. Furthermore, in the process cartridge, in addition to the photoreceptor drum, various means for forming the contents to be transferred by acting on the photoreceptor drum are disposed. Examples of these means include means for developing on a surface of the photoreceptor drum, means for charging the photoreceptor drum, and means for cleaning the photoreceptor drum.
In case of the process cartridge, the same process cartridge is attached to and detached from the apparatus body for maintenance, or a new process cartridge is mounted on the apparatus body instead of disengaging an old process cartridge from the apparatus body for replacing the process cartridge with a new process cartridge. Attaching and detaching the process cartridge in this manner is performed by users of the image forming apparatus themselves, and it is desirable to easily perform attaching and detaching as much as possible from such a point of view.
However, a driving shaft of the apparatus body is engaged with the photoreceptor drum which is included in the process cartridge directly or via another member, and according to this, the photoreceptor drum receives a rotating force from the driving shaft and rotates. Therefore, in order to attach and detach the process cartridge to and from the apparatus body, it is necessary to release (disengage) the engagement between the driving shaft of the apparatus body and the photoreceptor drum every time attaching and detaching the process cartridge occurs, and to mount the process cartridge again.
Here, if it is possible to move the photoreceptor drum (process cartridge) in a direction of an axis of the driving shaft of the apparatus body, and to attach and detach the photoreceptor drum, the above-described structure for attaching and detaching can be relatively easily configured.
However, from the viewpoint of reducing the image forming apparatus in size or ensuring an attachment and detachment space of the process cartridge, it is preferable to disengage the process cartridge from the apparatus body to be pulled out in a direction which is different from the direction of the axis of the driving shaft, and to mount the process cartridge to the apparatus body to be pushed in this direction.
In JP-A-2010-26473 as Patent Literature 1, a structure for attaching and detaching a process cartridge in a direction which is different from a direction of an axis of a driving shaft of an apparatus body is disclosed. Specifically, a coupling member which is disclosed in JP-A-2010-26473 is swingably installed to a drum flange by providing a spherical section. Therefore, a part which is provided in the coupling member and engages with the driving shaft of the apparatus body can swing around the spherical section, an angle with respect to the axis of the photoreceptor drum can be changed, and disengagement between the driving shaft of the apparatus body and the photoreceptor drum becomes easier.
In addition, in Japan Institute of Invention and Innovation Journal of Technical disclosure, Japan Institute for Promoting Invention and Innovation No. 2010-502200 as Non-Patent Literature 1, a structure, in which a groove for introducing a rotating force transmission pin provided in a shaft member to a bearing member is provided in a rotating direction of an inner circumference of the bearing member, and installation of the rotating force transmission pin to the bearing member is easily performed due to the groove, is disclosed. In addition, here, a technology for integrally molding the bearing member is also described.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2010-26473
Non-Patent Literature 1: Japan Institute of Invention and Innovation Journal of Technical disclosure, Japan Institute for Promoting Invention and Innovation No. 2010-502200